


Watching

by the_widow_twankey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannot look away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

An ordinary human capturing the attention of the god of mischief and lies.

He’s been staring for a while now.

Almost to the point of absolute rudeness.

But he cannot, will not look away.

But he doesn’t know why.

He’s probably one of the most unimpressive mortals he’s ever laid eyes on. Short dirty blond hair, short in height, in a beige sweater-or jumper in this case-under a leather jacket. Looking down at a cup of tea that he hasn’t so much as sipped from and probably doesn’t plan to.

It was the eyes that held him.

Eyes full of pain and lost. Not the eyes of a dead man but a man who is very much alive feeling raw agony tear through his soul.

His cane drops, bounces a good distance away.

A limp, as he stood to fetch it.

The Silvertoungue’s appearance was changed and he was walking over before he knew it, holding the cane in his now painted and manicured hand, holding it out.

"Thank you." he says, a bit mumbled.

"No problem." he said easily, tossing auburn tendrils over his shoulder, longer and lighter than usual.

His brow wrinkles a little.

"You’re American aren’t you."

Oh, that’s right, no accent.

"Yes, just a tourist."

What happens next seems more out of habitual politeness than actual manners but there was a hitch in his voice as he said it, like there was a sad familiarity in those words.

"Welcome to London,…?" he trailed off in search of a name.

A beat.

"Mary. Mary Morstan."


End file.
